fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 161
Metaphys Heart II Summary Kyle's duel against Maya continues on the edge of a cliff. Cole is by his side as his support while Kyle also has the spirit of Mist Valley Soldier beside him. Maya has just activates "Metaphys Factor" a Field Spell and she explains its effect: each time she wishes to Normal Summon a Level 5+ "Metaphys" monster she does not need to sacrifice monsters. Maya is aware of several Field Spells in Kyle's Deck, so she decided to defend hers with the Continuous Spell: “Field Barrier” to prevent “Metaphys Factor” from being destroyed and preventing from other Field Spells from being activated. Maya then uses “Metaphys Factor’s” effect to Normal Summon “Metaphys Armed Dragon” without a tribute. “Armed Dragon” attacks and destroys “Phantasm Dragon” which is what Kyle wanted. Kyle activates his facedown: “Xyz Spirits” to Special Summon the two Xyz Material that were on “Phantasm Dragon". As such, Kyle Special Summons 2 copies of “Harpie Lady 1” in Attack Position. "Harpie Lady 1" increases the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300. Maya sets two cards and ends her turn. Mist Valley Soldier speaks to Kyle, telling him he has all the cards to end the duel but to be wary of the facedowns Maya has. Kyle agrees it won't be easy. He first plays “Harpie Lady 1” and all three copies of the same card now has 2200 ATK, but Kyle has no intention of using them. Kyle activates “Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation”. Kyle explains its effect to destroy all monsters Maya controls and inflict damage equal to the ATK of the highest monster destroyed by this effect. Kyle's three "Harpies" assume the form of a phoenix and dive down on “Metaphys Armed Dragon” to destroy it and wipe out the rest of Maya's Life Points. Maya chains "Phoenix Formation" with “Waterfall of Dragon Souls”. The Trap card consumes “Armed Dragon” in waters, sending it to the Graveyard to then allow Maya to draw two cards. With no monsters to destroy, Kyle's card is wasted. Maya brags that she knew Kyle had "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" in his hand and she was waiting for the right time to render his trap null. Kyle says he's very much aware. He's not surprised at all that Maya stopped her trap. Kyle says that he's watched so many duels since he was in Duel Academy. Everyone knows everyone's card in everyone's Deck by this point. It's not a matter of "I know what you are going to play." It's a matter of "do I have the cards to stop you." Kyle says Maya clearly had the card to stop him, but it was only one card she stopped, and he's got plenty more cards and strategies. Cole smiles at Kyle's new confidence and asks why he brought him here. Kyle is confused, and Cole tells him to forget it. Cole thinks back to the many times he and Cameron have helped Kyle adjust to being a Obelisk. Cole admits he should have been a Slifer this year, but he's improved so much that he's earn the right to call himself an Obelisk. Kyle continues his turn, switching the copies of “Harpie Lady 1” that he did not summon this turn to Defense Position. Maya draws and Mist Valley Soldier warns Kyle that Maya is coming at full force now. He's going to have to handle the totality of her offense. Kyle believes he's ready and awaits Maya's best shot. Maya first uses “Metaphys Factor’s” effect to Normal Summon “Metaphys Daedalus” without a Tribute. She then activates her second faceown, a second copy of “Metaphys Ascension”, which allows her to discard “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” and draw one card. She smiles at the card she drew. Avalon smiles as well and he commands the power of destruction to consume her. Maya is enveloped in a powerful light. Cole gets a headache as he senses the surge of power, and the spirit of Mist Valley Soldier is destroyed as well. She banishes “Daedalus” on her field then “Armed Dragon,” “Tyrant Dragon,” “Ragnarok” and “Metaphys Nephthys” in her Graveyard to Special Summon from her hand “Metaphys Executor” in Attack Position. All of Maya's energy transfers to her new monster, and it is enveloped in the Light of Destruction. Kyle and Cole have never seen such a creature, and Maya calls it the ace of her Metaphys Deck. She explains that because Kyle controls more cards, Maya can use "Executor's" effect to Special Summon one of her banished “Metaphys” monsters, and she Special Summons “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” in Attack Position. “Tyrant Dragon” attacks and destroys one of the Defense Position “Harpie Lady 1”, and having a destroyed a monster by battle, it can attack again, destroying the second Defense Position “Harpie Lady 1.” Both monsters are destroyed in a malefic stream of breath-like light. Maya indicates that without the other 2 “Harpie Lady 1” on the field, the Attack Position “Harpie Lady 1” loses 600 ATK down to 1600. Maya commands her “Executor” to destroy the final “Harpie Lady 1”. Maya sets one card to end her turn. Kyle draws and considers his options. Cole continues to sense the malice in Maya's boss card. He speaks up to Kyle that he must destroy "Metaphys Exectutor". Kyle says that's obvious, but Mist Valley Soldier reminds Kyle that by their nature, the Mist Valley do not destroy monsters, they push away and to negate effects or produce direct attacks. Therefore, the malice of the Light of Destruction would not be in Maya but her monsters, particularly this "Metaphys Executor". Kyle reasons that as part of the reason Maya seems less malicious. While the power of the light is inside of her, it is sourced in that monster. Kyle looks at his hand and comes up with a strategy. He sets two cards to end his turn. Maya mocks Kyle's move, asking if that all he can do. He's doesn't have any monsters to protect him. She orders a direct attack by her "Metaphys Tyrant Dragon," the best choice because it cannot be affected by any Trap Cards. Kyle activates Continuous Trap: "Hysteric Party". By discarding one card he Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" monsters from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Kyle Special Summons 3 copies of “Harpie Lady 1”, “Harpie Harpist” and “Harpie Chaneller” who all energy in sparkling winds They all gain 900 ATK by the combined effects of the 3 “Harpie Lady 1”. Maya insists nothing has changed. A replay occurs and she has “Tyrant Dragon” attacks a copy of “Harpie Lady 1.” Kyle activates “Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation” to negate the attack, but Maya reminds him that her wyrm dragon is not affected by trap cards. Kyle's five Harpies merge together and make a large frightening phoenix. Kyle says his card doesn't just negate attacks, it ends the Battle Phase. In addition, because he controls 5 "Harpie Lady" monsters, Maya's turn automatically ends too. To be specific, Maya will not use "Executor's" effect to bring back another "Metaphys" monster from banishment. Kyle draws and gets the card Cameron gave him, Hidden Armory. Avalon watches on disgruntled, but he does not believe Kyle can win, so wonders what his final move will be. Kyle activates "Hidden Armory" to Maya's surprise. Kyle reveals that just like Maya he's using a few cards that are not exactly his. Avalon becomes enraged as it is the same thing Shy did in her duel against Maribel. Kyle mills the top card of his deck to the Graveyard and then adds any Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck, selecting "Phalanx Pike". Kyle equips a copy of “Harpie Lady 1” with “Phalanx Pike”, increasing its ATK by 900 for every monster in the Graveyard with the same name as itself. Maya points out that there are none, but Kyle says there are none "for now". Kyle orders “Harpie Harpist” and “Harpie Channeler” to attack “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon”. Maya declares the attack foolish, and she commands her wyrm dragon to fight back. Both monsters are destroyed by the dragon's breath of light, and Kyle's Life Points drop to 900. Kyle then explains that “Harpie” monsters currently in his Graveyard are treated as “Harpie Lady” and “Harpie Lady 1” is also treated as “Harpie Lady.” Therefore the equipped “Harpie Lady 1” gains 1800 ATK by the effect of “Phanlax Pike”. The spirits of the "Harpies" resonate in the Equip Spell, increasing “Harpie Lady 1's” ATK to 4000, making it the strongest monster on the field to her utter surprise. The equipped “Harpie Lady 1” uses her spear to attack and “Metaphys Executor” in a mighty slash. Maya's Life Points are halved again, down to 1000 and she is knocked back. Avalon concedes the monster's destruction but notes that Kyle is out of cards to play. Maya will activate her facedown "Meteorain" next turn and attack with "Tyrant Dragon" twice. No matter if Kyle's two remaining "Harpies" are in Attack or Defense Position, Kyle will lose the duel. Avalon commands Maya to rise. On the field, Maya slowly gets on her feet and rubs her head irritated. Avalon is shocked. The light's aura about Maya is fading. He's lost control of her completely. She is very confused, wondering what's going on. She looks around and is shocked to see she's in a duel against Kyle no less. She wonders why her Life Points are "so low," and she wonders why the Slifer Kyle is still an Obelisk. The academy should have known they made a mistake by now. Kyle only smiles at the comment. Maya then takes a closer look at her uniform, which she says aren't her Obelisk Blue attire and the cards on her side of the field are not her Armed Dragons. She even says her "Tyrant Dragon" looks wrong. Maya's complaints are only worsened by the headache she has. Maya stomps around angrily, demanding answers especially as to why they are dueling in the first place. Kyle and Cole are amused by Maya's angst and Cole says he doesn't remember her being this annoying. Mist Valley Soldier tells Kyle that she is free from the Light of Destruction and that Kyle no longer needs him. Mist Valley Soldier fades away and Kyle thanks his Spirit Partner for his help. Kyle tells Maya he promises to answer all of hr questions soon after their duel. Maya repeats that she doesn't know the effects of any of the cards she has, so she wonders how she could possibly duel. Kyle tells her not to worry about that. Kyle places his hand on his Deck and announces his surrender. As such, Kyle's Life Points drop to zero and he loses the duel. Maya angrily asks Kyle why he did that. Maya then hears a noise on her duel disk, which amasses "Medallion Points" that have come from Kyle's. Kyle's, in turn, drop to zero and he is eliminated from the Genex Tournament. Kyle is very tired from the duel and he falls to his knees with Cole helping him back up. Maya walks over, and for the umpteenth time, she asks what is going on. Cole and Maya agree to tell her back at the Obelisk Blue Dorms. Avalon realizes that Kyle has lost, but it doesn't matter because Maya is no longer under his control. He cannot extend his light to infect him or the Mist Valley. He is enraged. Featured Duel: Maya vs. Kyle *''Duel continues from previous episode'' **Kyle has 4000 LP and 4 cards in his hand, including "Harpie Lady 1" and "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation". He controls "Harpie's Pet Phantasmal Dragon" (2000/2500/2 ORU) in Attack Position and one set Spell/Trap. **Maya has 2000 LP and 5 cards in her hand. She controls Field Spell: "Metaphys Factor." Turn 4: Maya Maya activates Continuous Spell: “Field Barrier” to prevent “Metaphys Factor” from being destroyed and preventing from other Field Spells from being activated. Maya uses “Metaphys Factor’s” effect to Normal Summon “Metaphys Armed Dragon” (2800/1000) without a tribute. “Armed Dragon” attacks and destroys “Phantasm Dragon” (Kyle 4000 > 3200). Kyle activates “Xyz Spirits” to Special Summon the two remaining Xyz Material on “Phantasm Dragon.” Kyle Special Summons 2 copies of “Harpie Lady 1” in Attack Position. "Harpie Lady 1" increases the ATK of all WIND monsters by 300 (2 “Harpie Lady 1”: 1300 > 1900/1400). She sets two cards. Turn 5: Kyle Kyle Normal Summons “Harpie Lady 1” (1300 > 2200/1400). The other 2 “Harpie Lady 1” gain an additional 300 ATK (2 “Harpie Lady 1:” 1900 > 2200/1400). Kyle activates “Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation” to destroy “Metaphys Armed Dragon” and inflict damage equal to its ATK at the cost of conducting his Battle Phase. Maya activates “Waterfall of Dragon Souls” to send “Armed Dragon” to the GY and draw 2 cards. “Phoenix Formation” loses its target and thus fails. Kyle switches both copies of “Harpie Lady 1” to Defense Position. Turn 6: Maya Maya uses “Metaphys Factor’s” effect to Normal Summon “Metaphys Daedalus” (2600/1800). Maya then activates “Metaphys Ascension” to discard “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” and draw one card. She banishes “Daedalus” on her field then “Armed Dragon,” “Tyrant Dragon,” “Ragnarok” and “Metaphys Nephthys” in her GY to Special Summon “Metaphys Executor” (3000/2500) from her hand in Attack Position. Because Kyle controls more cards, Maya can Special Summon one of her banished “Metaphys” monsters, and she Special Summons “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” (2900/2400) in Attack Position. “Tyrant Dragon” attacks and destroys one of the Defense Position “Harpie Lady 1”, and having a destroyed a monster by battle, it can attack again, destroying the second Defense Position “Harpie Lady 1.” Without the other 2 “Harpie Lady 1” on the field, the Attack Position “Harpie Lady 1” loses 600 ATK (“Harpie Lady 1:” 2200 > 1600/1400). “Executor” destroys the final “Harpie Lady 1” (Kyle 3200 > 1900). Maya equips “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” with “Fairy Meteor Crush” to allow it to inflict piercing battle damage. Turn 7: Kyle Kyle sets two cards. Turn 8: Maya "Tyrant Dragon" attacks directly; Kyle activates Continuous Trap: "Hysteric Party", discarding one card to Special Summon as many "Harpie Lady" monsters from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Kyle Special Summons 3 copies of “Harpie Lady 1”, “Harpie Harpist” and “Harpie Channeler”. They all gain 900 ATK by the combined effects of the 3 “Harpie Lady 1” (3 “Harpie Lady 1” and "Harpie Channeler": 1300 > 2200/1400; "Harpie Harpist" 1700 > 2600/600). A replay occurs and “Tyrant Dragon” attacks a copy of “Harpie Lady 1.” Kyle activates “Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation” to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Because Kyle controls 5 "Harpie Lady" monsters, Maya's turn automatically ends too. Turn 9: Kyle Kyle activates "Hidden Armory", milling the top card of his deck to the GY and then adding an Equip Spell to his hand from his Deck, selecing "Phalanx Pike". equips a copy of “Harpie Lady 1” with “Phalanx Pike”, increasing its ATK by 900 for every monster in the GY with the same name as itself, but there are none. “Harpie Harpist” and “Harpie Channeler” attack “Metaphys Tyrant Dragon” and they are both destroyed (Kyle 1900 > 1600 > 900). All “Harpie” monsters currently in Kyle’s GY are treated as “Harpie Lady” and “Harpie Lady 1” is also treated as “Harpie Lady.” Therefore the equipped “Harpie Lady 1” gains 1800 ATK by the effect of “Phanlax Pike” (“Harpie Lady 1”: 2200 > 4000/1400). The equipped “Harpie Lady 1” attacks and destroys “Metaphys Executor” (Maya 2000 > 1000). Kyle surrenders the duel. Maya wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Kyle's Duels Category:Maya's Duels